L'aurore et le crépuscule
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate et Richard ont réussi à construire quelque chose de magique sur des bases plutôt instables ... Je ne peux rien vous dire sans me révéler !


Bonjour à tous. Alors, c'est un peu différent pour moi aujourd'hui, parce que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je vais poster quelque chose peu de temps après l'avoir écrit. D'habitude, je relis mon texte au moins 5 ou 6 fois, pour qu'il soit le meilleur possible. Mais j'ai eu l'idée de cet écrit mardi soir, je l'ai débuté mercredi, je l'ai poursuivi les jours suivants et achevé aujourd'hui. Donc, je vous le donne chaud comme de la braise (sans mauvais jeu de mots, ni aucune arrières-pensées).

C'est probablement un peu OOC, parce que je l'ai écrit sans réellement y penser et je trouve ça très dur de me mettre dans la peau de Kate. Elle est bien trop mystérieuse pour que je puisse la percer. Mais je me suis dit qu'elle devait avoir un peu changé, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé, qu'elle était plus spontanée. C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Et, à la base, je voulais juste voir comment elle réagirait face à un handicap assez contraignant.

Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'ai fait ici, c'est certainement différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! Alors, je préfère quand même vous expliquer avant, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu : il y a dans mon histoire un fil conducteur, qui décrit une journée dans leur vie. Mais, entre ça, il y a des souvenirs, Kate se remémore un peu tout, que ce soit crucial pour votre compréhension ou juste une envie de ma part ! Attention, ses souvenirs, contrairement à la journée, ne suivent pas forcément un ordre chronologique. Vous avez donc un souvenir pour commencer cet OS puis un moment de leur vie actuelle, puis un souvenir et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin (souvenir-vie actuelle-souvenir-vie actuelle ...).

Ouf ! Quel bazar ! En attendant, j'embrasse avec toute mon affection ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, cela me fait très plaisir, et en particulier Agathoune, ma jumelle, mon lapinou et Kelly.

* * *

Situation : on suppose juste que cela se passe longtemps après la saison 7, actuellement en cours.

POV : Kate

Genre : ce n'est pas spécialement guimauve, même si vous en avez un peu, je dirais juste réaliste voire objectif.

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

* * *

Une course-poursuite. Voilà comment c'était arrivé. Comment une connerie pareille avait pu s'abattre sur moi. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre mot pour qualifier l'horreur que j'avais vécu à partir de ce jour. Il était vrai que maintenant, les choses s'arrangeaient doucement, mais ça m'avait quand même relativement pourri la vie.

J'y étais allée seule. Pour quelle raison mystérieuse ? En fait, je n'en savais rien. Castle était en train d'écrire, les Gars suivaient une autre piste et ce n'était probablement qu'un témoin dans l'enquête. Et puis, avant que Castle ne soit mon bras droit, j'allais bien voir les suspects toute seule !

J'y étais donc allée. J'avais frappé à sa porte, l'avais entendu fuir par la fenêtre, alors j'étais descendue en vitesse. Il était tard, il faisait nuit, je m'étais engagée dans une allée sombre et déserte. De toute façon, le quartier entier était désert, le silence était trop pesant et l'atmosphère presque surnaturelle. J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter. Mais quand j'étais dans le travail, rien ne pouvait m'en sortir. Je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait et parce que je savais bien que cet homme n'avait pas fui sans raison. Après un dédale de ruelles plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres, j'étais tombée face à lui. Comme dans un duel macabre, il se tenait, là, les jambes légèrement écartées, le visage dans l'ombre, si bien que je ne discernais rien de lui. Là encore, je ne remarquais pas son revolver, le long de sa cuisse gauche. Quelle sotte … J'avais levé mon arme et l'avais brandie dans sa direction en lui criant de ne pas bouger parce que j'étais le Lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New-Yo...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un coup sourd résonna à mes oreilles. Un douleur fulgurante traversa ma jambe droite et je tombais au sol, souffrant le martyr. Il s'approcha de moi, le sourire aux lèvres et tira, les traits calmes et reposés, un autre coup, cette fois dans ma jambe gauche. J'étouffai un cri tout en retenant mes larmes et tentais de le forcer à rester ici, mais il avait déjà disparu, avant même que je ne réagisse. Je n'avais même pas pu observer son visage, seules ses boucles brunes souples restèrent encrer dans mes yeux, comme un cauchemar qui ne se dissipe pas au réveil et hante toute une journée durant. Son sourire torturait mon esprit et je m'autorisai enfin à hurler, de rage contre lui et de douleur, parce que c'était insoutenable. Un râle sortit de ma gorge et des larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent le long de mes joues, il n'était plus question de les retenir à présent. Je me contorsionnai pour sortir mon téléphone de ma poche arrière, appelai une ambulance pour les prévenir que je ne pouvais plus bouger et que je ne sentais déjà plus mes jambes. Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois pour leur expliquer ma situation tellement mon mal était grand et affligeait tout mon être. Une fois la conversation terminée, je me saisis de ma ceinture pour en faire un garrot autour de ma jambe droite, parce que c'était elle qui avait été touchée en premier. Pour la seconde, j'enlevai mon soutien-gorge, faute d'autre chose, en retirai une bretelle et serrai cette dernière au niveau du haut de mon mollet gauche.

Et je restai là, seule, absolument seule. Je n'entendais rien à part le bruit d'une ventilation et le trafic au loin. Et mes sanglots étouffés aussi. Mais personne ne m'avait remarqué, personne ne s'inquiétait pour moi et j'étais en train de dépérir lentement.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de partir d'ici ou au moins de me déplacer un peu parce que les ambulanciers ne risquaient pas de repérer ma position au fond de ce quartier dont je haïssais désormais chaque recoin. Je rampai autant que je pouvais pour tenter de me rapprocher d'une route. J'étais dans le noir complet, je me maudissais et je maudissais ma faiblesse et ma stupidité. Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang tellement je souffrais mais il fallait que je continue d'avancer parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue et je n'arrivais plus à reprendre ma respiration. A bout de force et de conviction, je m'arrêtai et appuyai mon corps endolori, meurtri, contre un mur et je fermai mes paupières devenues lourdes. Je crus mourir ici. Réellement.

Un chien aboya au loin et je rouvris les yeux. Je cherchai fébrilement mon portable dans la poche de mon jean, le sortit et appelai Castle. Si j'allais en finir ce soir, autant pouvoir rester au téléphone avec lui jusqu'à mon dernier soupir.

Il décrocha à la 4ème sonnerie, et sa voix avait quelque chose de joyeux et de délicat.

-Kate ! Je croyais que tu devais rentrer à 20 heures pour aller chercher Evan à son atelier peinture et Lily à son cours de danse. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'irais si tu es occupée. Tout va bien ?

Sa voix. Son timbre avait toujours su m'apaiser et à cet instant, il me détendit complètement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance parce qu'il était là, il était vivant, il allait bien et il me parlait.

Je me mis à pleurer parce que c'était trop pour moi, la douleur tiraillait mon corps et la douceur enveloppait mon esprit comme un châle enveloppe des épaules rafraîchies.

-Kate ? Chérie, ça va ?

Il avait entendu. Il entendait tout, comprenait tout avant les autres. Il était perspicace et savait lire en moi mieux que je ne l'avais jamais fait et je ne saurais jamais le faire.

-Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Malgré la détresse dans sa voix, il restait étonnement calme. Il avait compris que j'avais des problèmes et il ne voulait pas me faire paniquer.

-Je... Je suis désolée … Pour les enfants … De ne pas pouvoir aller les chercher.

-De quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est rien. Où es-tu, Kate, s'il te plaît ?

Il savait que dans ce genre de cas, il fallait garder l'interlocuteur éveillé parce qu'il l'avait appris lors d'un séminaire sur l'aide aux blessés. Et aujourd'hui, il l'appliquait parce que c'était moi la blessée. Un rire amer s'échappa de ma gorge nouée il n'avait certainement jamais pensé qu'il se servirait de ce qu'il avait appris pour sauver sa propre femme.

-Je … Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus … On m'a tiré dessus Rick, j'ai mal et je ne sens plus mes jambes …

Sa respiration était saccadée, ça s'entendait. C'était fou tout ce que nous laissions transparaître au téléphone lorsque l'on se parlait. Je savais exactement dans quelle pièce de notre appartement il était, je pouvais prédire chacun de ses mouvements et, en quelque sorte, ça me rassurait.

-Est-ce que tu es dans la rue ?

-Oui …

Je ne compris pas réellement le sens de sa question mais je décidai néanmoins de prêter attention à ce qu'il allait me dire parce que je sentais qu'il allait me surprendre, comme il le faisait si bien.

-Allonge-toi par terre et regarde les étoiles. Le ciel est dégagé ce soir, tu devrais en voir plein. Et sache que moi aussi je les regarde.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos, répondant à sa requête et tentai de calmer ma respiration. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'observai le ciel. Il y avait des étoiles partout. Cela me rappelait mes étés chez mon père quand j'étais jeune fille où quand nous nous installions sur la terrasse, la nuit tombée, en silence pour posséder juste un instant les astres.

Je souris et ma douleur s'envola le temps de ce doux souvenir. Mon père aimait réciter des poèmes sous le ciel noir de la nuit et me disait alors qu'on avait l'impression, pour un moment, d'être figé dans le temps et de lui appartenir. De laisser une trace de son existence sur Terre.

N'y avait-il pas de meilleur moment pour montrer que j'avais vu, vaincu et vécu ici ? Le téléphone à côté de mon oreille, les mains sur le ventre, montant et descendant au rythme de ma respiration de plus en plus lente, je laissai à Rick la marque de mon passage.

 _-Le temps qui passe, laisse tout passer,_

 _Ne retiens rien, emporte lentement les pensées._

 _Les souvenirs disparaissent, les images se brouillent,_

 _Le temps les efface, les abîme, les souille._

 _Il reste encore quelques parfums,_

 _De tendres odeurs, certains refrains,_

 _Des vers appris par cœur, de ravissants dessins,_

 _De vives douleurs, de fabuleux câlins._

 _Tous ces arômes me rappellent les odeurs de l'enfance,_

 _La nostalgie d'une jeunesse perdue_

 _Et me font entrer dans une mélancolique transe,_

 _Qui semblait à jamais disparue._

Il m'écouta sans bruit, et je sus alors qu'il était ému. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau et tout devint aussi noir et sombre que la nuit.

* * *

-Maman, Maman !

Je tournai la tête en direction du petit bout de chou qui courrait vers moi. J'étais bien, installée sur le canapé du salon, le dos droit, les jambes l'une à côté de l'autre, sagement. Il sourit en me voyant et je souris parce qu'il me rendait heureuse comme personne. Il se posa en douceur à côté de moi et enferma un de mes bras dans les siens. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux fins et blonds comme les blés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon grand ?

Il inspecta mon regard, peut-être pour y trouver une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Il ne sembla pas satisfait par ce qu'il voyait et décida de réellement me demander.

-Pourquoi tu ne marches plus debout toute seule ?

C'était donc ça, le grand mystère de Maman. Il était adorable et savait, comme son père, maîtriser les mots.

-Eh bien parce que les jambes de Maman ne veulent plus la porter.

-Tu veux dire qu'elles sont cassées ?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Alors pourquoi les docteurs ne te les réparent pas ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas réparer des jambes cassées mon chou.

Il semblait triste pour moi et sa tristesse m'envahit comme une vague s'abat sur une plage.

-C'est pour ça que tu as une chaise avec des roues ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça.

-Ou bien que tu te tiens toujours à Papa pour marcher ?

-Oui aussi, et parfois, mes jambes sont tellement fatiguées que Papa doit me porter.

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et je fis de même, caressant tendrement son dos parce qu'il ne méritait pas de s'inquiéter de mes problèmes. Un enfant est un enfant et les adultes ne peuvent en aucun cas se reposer sur eux ou leur faire endurer leurs peines.

-Quand je serais assez grand et assez fort, je laisserais Papa se reposer et c'est moi qui te porterais !

Je souris, riant en silence parce que les promesses d'enfants étaient les plus belles promesses du monde.

-Tu devrais lui dire à Papa, il sera content de savoir que sa relève est assurée !

Evan s'écarta de moi puis embrassa ma joue avec une force inouïe. Il offrit ensuite sa joue pour que j'y dépose un baiser, ce que je fis sans plus tarder.

-Allez, file, va jouer avec ta sœur !

Sans demander son reste, il quitta le canapé et s'éloigna en courant du salon. Une vague de mélancolie s'empara de mon âme un moment et je la repoussai finalement en secouant la tête.

Des mains douces et puissantes vinrent se poser sur mes épaules et descendirent langoureusement jusqu'à ma poitrine avant de se poser sur mon ventre.

Je tournai la tête, me retrouvai nez à nez avec Rick et lui souris.

-Tu as très bien géré la situation, dis-moi, je suis fier de toi.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis se décolla de moi pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé.

-Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité, écoute.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, s'avança vers moi et fondit sur ma bouche entrouverte. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant comme à notre premier baiser le goût de ses lèvres et la douceur de sa langue. Il attrapa ma taille et me rapprocha de lui, tout en n'oubliant pas que mes jambes ne suivraient pas facilement la partie. Je complétai ses mouvements, me fondant dans ses gestes. Nous ne formions toujours qu'un, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ma respiration était nettement plus saccadée et je commençai doucement à perdre pied, mais c'était tellement agréable … Il savait me porter, me transporter, me faire ressentir des sensations exquises et qui semblaient tenir au domaine de la folie … Je me trouvais toujours plus dépendante de ses caresses et de ses étreintes étroites et chaleureuses. Il avait les mots pour me séduire, les expressions pour me faire rire et les regards pour me permettre d'oublier que parfois, la vie était injuste, parfois elle était cruelle. Je me noyais dans le fleuve de ses paroles, je sombrais dans l'océan de ses yeux, je mourais sous la douceur de son toucher subtil et délicat sur ma peau. Il me tuait de son amour et c'était tellement délectable ...

Un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité et nous nous détachâmes, à regret, l'un de l'autre.

Lily, dans sa petite robe blanche, les mains tenues dans le dos, nous observait, silencieuse, comme à son habitude.

-Je veux aller me coucher mais Evan, il veut pas aller au lit alors il fait que venir m'embêter …

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon mari, et comme nous le faisions si bien, sans mots, il sut ce que j'avais voulu lui dire. Il comprit qu'il fallait qu'on y aille ensemble pour arranger les choses entre ces deux-là. Ils étaient comme nous, inséparables mais ils se trouvaient souvent insupportables, sans pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre pour autant.

Rick me saisit par la taille, fermement, et m'aida à me mettre debout. Je tins sa main bien serrée autour de mes reins et accrochais mon autre bras autour de ses épaules musclées. Nous marchâmes lentement, comme nous étions réduits à le faire désormais, jusqu'à leur chambre pour les obliger à éteindre et à se coucher. Chaque pas était douloureux, chaque fois que je posais mes pieds au sol, une douleur prenait naissance dans mes mollets et remontait jusqu'au sommet de ma colonne, et c'était un mal éternel, qui durerait tant que je vivrais. Nous pénétrâmes dans leur chambre, parce qu'ils avaient voulu la partager malgré tous les sacrifices que cela pouvait engendrer. Il me déposa, tout en douceur, avec précaution et lenteur, sur le lit de Lily qui, dans sa chemise de nuit, avait l'air d'une petite mariée. Les draps roses étaient confortables, on les avait choisi ensemble pour qu'elle y soit le mieux possible. Elle approcha son visage ensommeillée de moi, réclama un baiser. Je fermai les yeux, profitant du grain de sa peau nacrée tout contre mes lèvres. Elle sentait bon, une odeur de rose et de bébé, une odeur de nostalgie et de fin de printemps. Elle reprit sa place dans son lit, se tourna et ferma ses paupières. Ses cheveux châtains étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, comme une couronne autour de la tête d'une reine.

-Met le bas, Evan ! On ne se couche pas avec la moitié du pyjama, enfin !

Je tournai la tête vers les garçons qui étaient encore en train de se chamailler pour enfiler le pantalon du pyjama. Il avait ses habitudes, et je savais qu'il préférait que ce soit moi qui l'aide à l'enfiler.

-Viens me voir. Murmurais-je, pour qu'il approche sans trop déranger sa sœur.

Il se précipita sur moi, comme n'importe quel enfant le ferait, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus rassurant que les bras d'une Maman. Je le laissai lever une jambe pour passer son bas, puis l'autre, avant qu'il ne le remonte tout seul, comme un grand. Il me fit un bisou sur chaque joue, et chuchota à mon oreille un tendre « Maman, je t'aime ». Je lui fis pencher la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il sentait le savon et le petit garçon. Une odeur iodée de mer et de début d'été. Il courut vers son père, le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa à son tour et se glissa sous la couette à une vitesse stupéfiante. Mais une fois qu'ils étaient couchés, seule leur respiration venait troubler le silence du début de soirée. La veilleuse éclairait avec chaleur leur visage d'enfant, paisible et souriant.

Un bras passa sous mes genoux et un autre entoura mes épaules. Je réprimai un cri de surprise. Castle sourit, fier de son effet. Il était si surprenant, avec ses petites attentions, et c'était purement adorable …

Il m'emmena jusque dans notre chambre et me déposa dans la salle de bain, sur le tabouret à côté de la baignoire. Il avait fait couler un bain, il faisait terriblement chaud et l'eau fumait encore. Le carreau froid contre la peau dénudée de mes bras me fit frissonner et il commença doucement à déboutonner mon chemisier. Son geste me fit sourire.

-Tu sais, je ne peux plus marcher seule mais je peux encore me déshabiller …

-Oui, mais j'aime bien le faire moi aussi …

Riant face à son air taquin, je le laissai continuer et m'attelai à sa chemise. Il parût surpris.

-Quoi ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais prendre mon bain toute seule ?

-Eh bien … Je n'avais pas prévu le partager, je l'avais juste préparé pour toi.

-Et si, moi, j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi ? …

Je finis de déboutonner sa chemise et la fis glisser le long de ses bras. Je le vis cligner des paupières, déstabilisé par mon geste, et je savais très bien qu'il ne refuserait pas pour deux sous de m'accompagner. Il était sous mes doigts et j'étais sous son charme. Il me souleva, en faisant très attention à ne pas me faire mal, et m'assit sur le rebords de la baignoire. Il en profita au passage pour me débarrasser de mon pantalon. Je fis sauter la boucle de sa ceinture alors qu'il me faisait glisser dans l'eau chaude. Elle me recouvrit, montant le long de mon corps et c'était absolument grisant. Il finit de défaire sa ceinture et son jean tout seul. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée, il était beau ainsi, et les vapeurs de chaleur l'enveloppaient comme un fin manteau. Il me rejoignit dans la baignoire, se saisit de l'étoile de bain et commença à me laver les avants-bras, gardant le contact le plus longtemps possible. Je laissai aller ma tête tout contre son torse. Et je fermai les yeux, appréciant l'instant présent et son emprise divine autour de moi.

* * *

Il m'avait proposé de visiter des appartements 6 mois après que je sois sortie de l'hôpital. J'étais redevenue à peu près calme, et j'acceptais lentement, avec résignation parce que je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Il m'avait porté jusqu'au canapé du loft, m'avait fait asseoir sur ses genoux, et nous avions ensemble rappelé tout ce qui m'était désormais nécessaire. Comptant sur nos doigts, nous avions fait l'inventaire de ce qui me gâcher la vie. Les escaliers. La douche parce que je ne tenais plus debout. Le manque de meubles pour que je m'accroche et puisse me déplacer toute seule quand il n'était pas là et que je n'avais pas envie d'utiliser ma chaise (soit tout le temps). Mon problème, ce n'était pas vraiment la chaise, c'était plutôt le fait que les béquilles n'étaient pas suffisantes et que, seule, il est vrai, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me déplacer. Donc il manquait des supports.

Nous avions fait le tour des appartements sur Internet, regardé, commenté, appelé beaucoup, visité parfois. Il y avait trop de critères pour New-York. La ville ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. C'était un peu elle ou moi. Mais Rick avait été faire le tour des agences pendant que j'étais au poste et il était revenu, un soir, me chercher, victorieux, un dossier sous le bras et un large sourire en travers du visage. Il l'avait vu. Enfin, sur une affiche. Mais il l'avait vu. Et il savait que c'était celui qui était pour nous. Au rez-de chaussée. Avec un jardin privé. De plein pied. Et il y avait une baignoire. Et il n'était pas si grand. Juste ce qu'il fallait. 4 chambres, 2 salles de bain, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon et 2 bureaux, un pour lui, un pour moi. C'est vrai que, maintenant, j'avais besoin d'un bureau.

Nous avions été visité, avec Evan et Lily. Ils avaient tous les 2 été émerveillés par l'endroit et, je devais bien l'avouer, je l'étais moi aussi. C'était spacieux, lumineux, chaleureux. Tout ce qui fait qu'on se sent bien dans un foyer. Nous l'avions acheté trois jours plus tard, nous avions emménagé dans les semaines qui avaient suivi. Et c'était le paradis. Alexis vivait dorénavant dans notre ancien loft, mais elle avait sa chambre dans celui-ci, et nous avions aménagé la chambre d'amis à l'image de Martha, pour les fois où elle viendrait. Castle rayonnait et il était fier, il fallait le dire, d'avoir cherché pendant plus de 4 mois, pour trouver cette perle rare. Et moi, j'étais fière de lui.

L'appartement n'était pas la seule chose dont j'avais dû me séparer pour pouvoir me faciliter la vie. J'avais failli perdre mon autonomie aussi, puisqu'il m'était devenu impossible de conduire une voiture. Mais Rick avait su me rassurer et me prouver à nouveau qu'il avait tout prévu, et qu'en fin de compte, tout ceci n'était pas si grave. Quand même un peu, mais cela ne semblait pas important pour lui, ni pour nous d'ailleurs. Il avait fait adapter ma voiture, pour que je puisse l'utiliser, parce qu'il savait que cela comptait beaucoup pour moi. Il savait pertinemment ce qui comptait pour moi. Il l'avait toujours su. Et j'aimais le voir s'immiscer ainsi dans mes pensées, pouvoir deviner ce que j'attendais secrètement de lui parce qu'il ne se trompait jamais sur mes envies. J'avais même parfois l'impression qu'il était dans ma tête tant nous étions proches et en symbiose parfaite, et c'était aussi perturbant, étonnant et déstabilisant qu'agréable, magique et émerveillant.

* * *

-Kate …

-Hum …

-Il faut te lever …

-Hummmmm …

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Huhummm …

J'étais bien. Il faisait bon, les draps avaient son odeur et je sentais encore sa chaleur tout contre mon dos. Il ne s'était pas levé, lui, mais il est vrai que je devais y aller. Pourtant, pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie. Le soleil perçait doucement à travers les rideaux tirés et j'entendais les oiseaux chanter, parce que nous dormions souvent les fenêtres ouvertes au tout début de l'été. Je soulevai mes paupières, les refermai aussitôt et souris. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant. Il y a des matins comme ça, où l'envie de se sentir en sécurité sous la couette est plus forte que tout le reste.

Je me tournai vers lui, l'observai discrètement et posai mes doigts sur son bras. Je jouai un instant sur sa peau et dessinai des formes au hasard. Il caressa mes cheveux tendrement et s'avança pour m'embrasser. Je saisis ses lèvres comme un bouton de rose. Il en profita, parce qu'il savait que j'étais toute pantelante lorsqu'il jouait ainsi avec moi, pour me tirer du lit et me mener jusqu'à la cuisine pour me préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je grognai de mécontentement, mais ça n'eut pour effet que de le faire sourire. Il savait que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui et que, d'ailleurs, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire sans lui non plus. Il m'assit sur une des chaises du comptoir et je plaçai mon menton dans mes mains, pour le regarder s'affairer. Il était toujours aussi galant, sortit en premier une tasse pour le café, celle que m'avait offert Lily pour la fête des Mères, avec un cœur rose dessus. Il sortit son propre mug, le plaça à côté du mien et enfin m'amena du pain, déjà grillé et beurré. Il surprit mon regard accusateur et il pâlit légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu t'es encore levé plus tôt pour me préparer le déjeuner !

-Oui. Et alors ?

Il avait l'air penaud, comme un enfant qui se fait fâcher parce qu'il a fait une bêtise.

-Ne t'embête pas autant, je peux beurrer les tartines moi-même ! Laisse-moi faire des choses quand même, j'ai l'impression de profiter de toi.

Il sourit en me regardant et son sourire réchauffa mon cœur.

 _-Mais vous êtes mon serviteur et je suis votre esclave._

-Ah ! Tu cites Baudelaire, maintenant ?! … Bon, va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui fait griller le pain !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Reine.

Il fit une sorte de révérence et ça me fit rire. Il savait comment me rendre heureuse, il l'avait toujours su mais maintenant que c'était devenu difficile et douloureux pour moi, il avait réussi à établir un parfait équilibre, un équilibre où je n'avais plus besoin, tout le temps, d'être indispensable mais où je me devais d'avoir ma place. Il avait rendu nos enfants plus autonomes, leur avait expliqué que ce serait différent mais que Papa et Maman seraient toujours Papa et Maman.

* * *

En sortant de l'hôpital, Castle m'avait directement accompagné au poste, parce qu'il fallait bien régler la question de mon travail, puisque, en effet, je n'avais plus ma place sur le terrain. J'étais anxieuse parce que ce métier avait, pendant longtemps, représentait toute ma vie et il était encore très présent dans notre quotidien. En plus d'avoir la peur au ventre, j'étais encore en colère et la haine n'avait pas totalement disparu, elle apparaissait encore sur mes traits.

Gates me reçut dans son bureau, avec un sourire simple et compatissant.

Au début, j'avais détesté ça. Les sourires compatissants. Tout comme les « je suis désolé ». Je n'étais pas morte ! J'avais perdu mes deux jambes, mais, putain, j'étais encore là. Et je détestais les voir me plaindre parce que je n'aimais pas qu'on me plaigne. Quand on change, le regard des gens changent aussi, et parfois, c'est tout bonnement insupportable.

Elle s'était rassise derrière son bureau et avait invité Castle, gentiment – mon Dieu ! – à prendre place à côté de moi. Elle lui avait même souri, et cela m'avait estomaquée.

-Lieutenant Beckett, j'espère que vous appréciez ce bureau autant que je l'ai apprécié, parce que vous allez y passer du temps. Et puis, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, on s'y sent bien et il y règne une atmosphère magistrale. Bientôt, donc, vous serez de mon côté du bureau et je vous laisserez ma place, vous le méritez.

Je me tournai vers Castle. Son regard était aussi interrogateur que le mien. Gates comprit alors que nous n'avions pas saisi ce qu'elle tentait de nous dire et décida donc de passer par un chemin plus direct.

-Vous avez réussi votre concours Beckett, pour devenir capitaine du 12th. Je voulais vous l'annoncer à la fin de la précédente enquête, mais … ça ne s'est pas fait. Je pense alors qu'il est grand temps que vous le sachiez ! Je vous cède ma place, parce que j'ai fait mon temps entre ces murs et je pense que ce n'est pas le seul commissariat de tout New-York qui a besoin d'un capitaine. Je trouverais une place ailleurs et vous serez très bien ici.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Avec tout ce qui m'était arrivé, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à ce concours. Je l'avais réussi ! C'était fantastique ! Castle se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me féliciter, sous le regard bienveillant de Gates. Je la remerciai silencieusement du fond du cœur, elle comprit et hocha la tête. Des larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues et toute la peur, le souci que je me faisais disparurent en l'espace d'un instant. J'étais tellement soulagée ! Mon travail, que j'affectionnais tant … J'allais pouvoir continuer de travailler dans ma _maison._ Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce lieu. Il était devenu tout pour moi. C'est là que j'avais rencontré Castle, que j'avais bu de délicieux cafés, vécu des émotions fortes et que j'avais été émue tant de fois. Je m'y sentais si bien, en sécurité. Et Gates venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Un pot s'était imposé, pour mon nouveau départ et pour celui, triste, de Gates. Martha avait décoré le lieu pour l'occasion, des guirlandes colorées et lumineuses illuminaient la pièce principale, tout le monde était venu et ça me rendait vraiment heureuse. Une ambiance magique régnait sur la salle et sur l'assemblée et les gens semblaient tous joyeux et moroses à la fois. C'était étrange de pouvoir ressentir tout ça, c'était presque surnaturel.

* * *

-Beckett ?

Ryan était entré dans mon bureau sans que je ne m'en sois vraiment rendue compte. J'étais plongée dans un rapport et je ne l'avais même pas entendu frapper à la porte. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment dans le bureau, plutôt entre les deux, comme hésitant.

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il me souriait gentiment, parce qu'il souriait tout le temps comme ça et c'était rassurant.

-Oui ?

-J'y vais mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien avant de partir. C'est le cas ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui ?

Je regardai ma montre. 15H48. Oups. En effet, j'avais bien besoin de lui. Le temps m'avait seulement échappé et je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il était si tard. En même temps, Castle était là d'habitude pour me rappeler tout cela, mais aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec sa maison d'édition et il avait dû s'absenter toute la journée. Il ne m'avait pas tirée de mes pensées pour me dire que c'était l'heure d'aller chercher les loulous à l'école. Alors j'avais un peu oublié, c'était vrai.

-Oui, excuse-moi, il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la voiture si ça ne te dérange pas.

Son sourire bienveillant revint et illumina à nouveau ses traits fins. Il était bel homme et il était reposant. J'avais tellement aimé travailler avec lui.

-Si je te propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas ! Allez, rassemble tes affaires, je te ramène.

Je pris mon sac, mon téléphone, mes clés, je rangeai mon dossier dans un de mes tiroirs et lui annonçai que j'étais prête à y aller. Il vint me chercher, m'aida à me mettre debout, me mena tranquillement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et m'appuya contre les barres, tout en me tenant encore par la taille. Mon handicap avait effacé toutes les gênes que pouvaient ressentir les hommes à mon contact, parce qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il fallait bien m'aider et que je n'étais plus aussi autonome qu'avant. Le malaise que cette proximité pouvait causer avait peu à peu disparu et l'incommodité avait laissé place à l'affection. Je m'en étais réjouie et les autres semblaient s'y être habitués.

Arrivés au sous-sol, il m'aida à aller jusqu'à ma voiture et à m'y installer. Il se tint à la portière encore ouverte, m'observa un instant. Je lui demandai, intriguée, pourquoi il me regardait aussi fixement.

-Je ne sais pas, je viens de me rendre compte que je te trouvais jolie. Tu es sûre que tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ?

Je ris doucement et il se détendit un peu. Ils avaient tous peur pour moi et semblaient me voir comme une pauvre chose fragile, prête à se casser à tout moment.

-Ryan, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais chercher mes enfants toute seule à l'école, je sais gérer, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si tu le dis.

Il haussa les épaules, je le rassurai d'un sourire chaleureux et, indécis, il finit par se pencher, déposa un furtif baiser sur ma joue et puis s'en alla en direction de sa voiture.

-A demain, Chef !

Je le regardai marcher, léger, presque flottant sur le parking désormais désert. Il était tendre ce Kevin, et les deux femmes de sa vie avaient bien de la chance de l'avoir.

* * *

J'avais ouvert les yeux d'un coup, furtive, à l'affût du moindre indice pouvant me dire où j'étais. La couleur des murs, l'odeur de désinfectant, les bruits incessants et les lumières blafardes m'avaient fait bien vite comprendre que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mon père était à mon chevet, lisant un livre, et Castle dormait, paisible, dans un fauteuil à côté. La première chose que je remarquai, après les 200 bouquets de fleurs posés autour de moi, c'était la douleur que je ressentais dans mes deux mollets. C'était à en perdre le souffle. Je tentai de me rasseoir plus confortablement et mon père remarqua alors que j'étais réveillée.

-Katie ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux de me voir – enfin ? – ouvrir les yeux.

Il s'approcha, embrassa mon front comme lorsque j'étais petite fille, et passa ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Huit jours environ. Tu étais plutôt mal en point quand ils t'ont trouvée. Ils ont presque cru que tu allais nous laisser là, en plans, et partir rejoindre Maman. Mais tu es une coriace, ma fille, je dois bien l'admettre ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te bas comme ça. Ils t'ont transférée juste après t'avoir opérée, et tu as été mise toute seule dans cette chambre. On s'y sent bien, je trouve.

Il regarda les montagnes de fleurs autour de lui et m'expliqua rapidement, pour ne pas trop me fatiguer, que tout le monde était passé et avait déposé un petit quelque chose. Je vis alors les chocolats offerts par Martha, le ballon rose de Lily et le dessin au feutre rouge d'Evan. Alexis était venu avec mes biscuits préférés et tous les autres avaient décidé de me laisser quelques fleurs. Les couleurs égayaient la pièce triste et ça me rassurait, en quelque sorte. Castle se réveilla à peu près à ce moment-là et son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête vers moi pour voir si j'avais les yeux ouverts. Quand il me vit l'observer, son visage s'illumina et il était rayonnant. Toujours aussi beau que dans mon souvenir, il parvint même à me faire sourire malgré mes maux et, tel un Apollon divin, s'approcha du lit et vint prendre ma main.

-Tout va bien, Kate ?

Sa voix m'avait manqué, c'était tout ce que je savais.

-Je … J'ai mal.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et hésitèrent un instant. Je n'étais pas flic pour rien et cet échange muet n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-Il n'y a rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais la gorge nouée parce que je sentais déjà que je risquais de ne pas apprécier la suite. Mes jambes me faisaient mal et plus d'une semaine auparavant, je m'étais pratiquement vidée de mon sang sous la lune impuissante.

-Eh bien … Tu …

Aucun des deux n'osa finir la phrase qu'avait commencé mon mari. Ils semblèrent l'un comme l'autre dans l'incapacité de parler. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, la machine à côté de moi gémit plus fort et, alors que Castle m'intimait de me calmer, une infirmière entra en trombe dans la pièce pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les larmes au bord des yeux face à leur mutisme et à la peur qui me rongeait, je demandai à la jeune femme de m'expliquer la situation. Elle était très méthodique, elle expliquait bien, de manière concise, précise, et elle n'avait pas l'air bouleversée par ce qui m'arrivait pour un sou. Cela ajouta d'ailleurs à la colère qui suivit sa déclaration.

-Vous souffrez d'une perte quasi-totale de vos jambes, Madame. Vos mollets ne sont plus suffisamment irrigués en sang pour vous permettre de marcher et des béquilles ne seront pas suffisantes pour pouvoir vous déplacer. Un fauteuil roulant sera donc nécessaire. Si vous ne souffrez pas trop, vous pourrez certainement marcher. Pour cela, vous devrez demander l'aide d'une personne plus robuste que vous, capable de prendre sur elle ¾ de votre poids en vous portant à moitié et de vous laisser uniquement poser les pieds à terre pour votre stabilité.

Une fois ses connaissances largement étalées devant mon ignorance, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. J'avais envie de hurler, de crier, de tous les égorger un à un. A cause d'eux, je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher. A cause de leur incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit pour moi ce jour-là, j'étais devenue incapable de me déplacer. Des larmes de rage, de haine mêlées à la douleur que je ressentais toujours sortirent de mes yeux, furibondes, mauvaises et elles avaient un goût de trahison.

-Kate, je …

-Ne me touchez pas ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées. Et sortez ! Tous les deux ! Tout de suite !

Ils comprirent qu'il valait mieux me laisser seule, le temps que j'avale la nouvelle, et qu'il ne fallait revenir que bien longtemps après.

Je leur en voulais, à tous. A Castle parce qu'il n'avait pas été là, avec moi, pour me protéger. A Ryan et à Esposito, parce qu'ils avaient suivi une autre piste. Au capitaine, parce qu'elle m'avait laissée y aller seule. A cette infirmière qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une idiote ignorante. Elle ne souffrirait jamais comme j'étais en train de souffrir, mais elle en parlait comme si c'était le plus commun des faits. Tous, ils m'exaspéraient parce qu'ils avaient deux jambes et qu'ils pouvaient aisément s'en servir.

Pendant plus d'une semaine entière, je refusai toutes les visites et si les gens s'obstinaient à vouloir me voir, je leur tournais le visage, fermais les yeux et me terrais dans le plus grand des silences. Ils avaient fini par comprendre et me laisser seule, avec ma fureur.

Un matin, alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, éblouie sous mes paupières par la lumière qui perçait, une jeune femme se tenait là, assise, tranquille, calme, paisible, à m'observer. Elle m'apaisa un court instant et puis je remarquai finalement son uniforme d'infirmière et je détournai le regard. Énervée, furieuse même, je lui demandai si elle était elle aussi venue me définir les termes de mes maux. Elle parut étonnée et vexée par ma question.

-Non, je suis ici parce que parfois, j'aime bien faire une pause et rêver, et regarder les gens dormir.

Elle avait dit les gens, elle n'avait pas dit les patients. Et rien que ça, pour moi, ça faisait toute la différence. Je me tournai vers elle, intriguée par son comportement.

-Il y a votre famille qui attend devant la porte depuis deux jours. Votre père, votre mère, votre mari, vos jumeaux et votre fille. Ils semblent m'envier parce que j'ai le privilège de pouvoir entrer.

-Ce n'est pas ma mère ni ma fille, c'est ma belle famille.

-Eh bien ! Ils tiennent beaucoup à vous pour être venus si nombreux vous voir !

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Ce sont eux qui vous envoie, c'est ça ? Ou voulez-vous juste me donner un peu de votre discours moraliste sur le bien et le mal ?

J'étais acide et je la blessai, mais à voir son sourire qui, quoi que je dise, ne semblait pas bouger, je me détendis peu à peu.

-Non. Je ne vous veux rien. Personne ne m'envoie. Je ne veux faire aucun discours. Mais, mon mari a vécu la même chose que vous. C'est moi qui doit le coucher tous les soirs, qui doit le lever tous les matins. Et je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour lui, au début, de se sentir seul et impuissant. C'était un accident de voiture et c'était moi au volant. Il m'en a voulu. Il en a voulu à tout le monde parce que toute le monde n'était pas lui, et que tout le monde marchait, sans se soucier de lui. Mais en vouloir aux autres n'est pas la solution. On dit souvent que les choses arrivent pour une raison, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, je n'y crois pas, mais s'il a été touché et que j'ai été épargnée, c'est parce que peut-être, au fond, quelqu'un s'est dit qu'il fallait me laisser entière pour que je puisse aider ma moitié. Si votre mari avait été avec vous, croyez-vous que ça aurait été réellement différent ? Vous auriez été tous les deux estropiés et ça n'aurait pas été marrant tous les jours … Estimez-vous en partie heureuse, Madame, parce que vous avez de la famille qui patiente dehors, pour vous voir alors que parfois, je regarde dormir des gens qui sont seuls, et personne n'est là pour les coucher gentiment le soir.

Elle se leva, me regarda, comme pour imprimer mon visage dans sa mémoire. Elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur la bordure du lit, comme si elle quittait cette pièce pour la dernière fois.

Elle m'avait bouleversée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Avec ses yeux profonds et son discours franc, elle m'avait remise à ma place. Je ne comptai pas la laisser partir comme ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Madame …

-Oui ?

-Merci … Pouvez-vous dire à ma famille de venir me voir s'il vous plaît ? Avant de les faire entrer, préparez-les à recevoir mes excuses, parce que je pense qu'ils ne s'attendent qu'à des reproches ou des silences.

Elle me sourit. Elle était très charmante quand elle souriait et je comprenais son mari.

* * *

Je me garai là où la mère d'Abigail m'avait gardé une place. Me voyant arriver au loin, elle me fit un grand signe de la main en souriant. Je stationnai mon véhicule, coupai le contact et attendis qu'elle vienne à ma rencontre. Elle s'approcha presque en sautillant de ma portière, l'ouvrit et commença à me raconter toutes ses péripéties. Elle était belle, une grande femme mince toujours très bien habillée.

-Sont-ils sortis ? Demandai-je, parce que cela déterminerait si, oui ou non, je prendrais mon fauteuil.

-Euh non, et ils risquent même d'avoir un peu de retard parce qu'il y avait un intervenant aujourd'hui à l'école.

Elle savait déjà que cela impliquait le fauteuil et elle m'aida à sortir de la voiture et passant un de mes bras au dessus de ses épaules, en tenant mes hanches et en me permettant de m'appuyer contre la voiture. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au coffre tout en continuant à me raconter ses projets de rénovation pour la maison au bord de la mer qu'ils avaient récemment achetée. Elle ouvrit le coffre, sortit mon fauteuil et me posa délicatement dessus, comme lorsqu'on pique une fleur dans des cheveux, on fait attention qu'elle ne se brise pas.

Elle referma le coffre, alla fermer ma portière et récupéra mes clefs et mon sac à main. Elle me tendit le tout, me poussa jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où elle s'agenouilla face à moi pour pouvoir discuter tout en m'observant.

Elle était drôle, très généreuse et expressive. Ce n'était pas pour rien que nos filles étaient liées comme les deux doigts de la main. Abigail tenait beaucoup de sa mère et cela expliquait sa gentillesse et sa douceur.

-Votre tailleur est ravissant et il vous va à merveille ! S'extasia-t-elle face à mon ensemble beige clair constitué d'une jupe droite, d'un chemisier fin et léger pour cette douce fin de printemps et d'une veste en lin.

-Oh merci, c'est un cadeau d...

Le bruit de la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée des classes me coupa la parole et une trombe d'enfants sortit alors des différentes salles d'étude. Ils criaient, riaient et ils étaient si heureux et joyeux que leur bonheur contaminait tous les parents. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adorais venir chercher les enfants à la sortie de l'école. Ils vous sautaient dessus comme s'ils avaient passé des jours entiers sans vous voir ni vous toucher et ils vous enserraient si fort dans leurs petits bras que tout leur amour semblait transparaître par ce geste.

-Maman !

Mes deux petits vinrent se précipiter sur moi et choisirent chacun un bras à enlacer et une épaule où posait leur tête fatiguée. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient une place bien méritée sur mes genoux, et ils s'y installèrent avec toutes les précautions du monde.

-Dis Maman, on peut aller jouer au parc cet après-midi, s'il te plaît ?

-Oh oui, oui, oui, s'il te plaît ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y a pas été !

Si par « longtemps », ils entendaient 2 jours, alors oui, en effet, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'y avions pas été. Ils me faisaient rire, ils savaient aussi me rendre morose, quand ils me rappelaient qu'ils grandissaient trop vite, sans que je ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Et ils me regardaient, avec leurs grands yeux clairs, bleus pour lui, vairons pour elle, un vert clair et un marron. Ça m'avait souvent surprise au début, mais ça la rendait tellement unique et rare. Ils étaient beaux, nos enfants, avec leurs tâches de rousseur éparses sur les joues, leurs fins cheveux, leurs petites lèvres roses et leurs pommettes colorées. Ils se ressemblaient, sans vraiment en avoir l'air. Ils savaient toujours être complémentaires. Je caressai le dos de ma fille et ébouriffai les cheveux de mon fils avant de leur affirmer que, oui, nous irions au parc nous amuser, avec Papa quand il serait rentré. Ils sourirent comme si je venais de leur annoncer que je leur avais décroché la lune. Mais ce qui est fascinant avec les enfants, c'est qu'un simple toboggan arrive à les rendre heureux et à leur donner le sourire.

Ils se regardèrent, complices, fiers d'avoir obtenu mon accord.

Abigail et sa mère nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Je m'assis à la place conducteur, elle m'aida à m'installer correctement puis rangea gentiment mon fauteuil dans le coffre, tout en proposant un après-midi goûter et piscine chez eux le week-end prochain. Je la remerciai, pour tout, pas uniquement pour le goûter, mais pour bien vouloir prendre soin de moi quand Castle n'était pas là, et elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elles nous soufflèrent un baiser avant de s'en aller, main dans la main.

J'inspectai mon rétroviseur intérieur pour voir si mes deux garnements avaient bien bouclé leur ceinture.

-Tout le monde est attaché ?

-Oui !

Secouant la tête devant leur énergie communicative, je mis le contact et me frayai un chemin au milieu de la circulation.

* * *

-Regarde comme les nuages reflètent bien la lumière du crépuscule …

Adossée contre son torse robuste, j'observai le ciel, et le soleil, roi de ce ballet éphémère, avait décidé de jouer une bien belle représentation pour nous ce soir.

Il faisait bon, l'air était doux et l'odeur de l'océan venait titiller mes narines. Un petit vent nous rafraîchissait en cette fin d'après-midi de début d'automne.

Il m'avait proposé de passer un week-end en amoureux, juste tous les deux, dans les Hamptons pour les derniers jours encore chauds de septembre. Nous étions restés tranquilles, à lire simplement, ma tête sur ses genoux, dans l'herbe moelleuse du jardin, à se baigner ou à se promener, pas longtemps, sur la plage. Je ne pouvais plus vraiment nager, alors je m'accrochais à son dos ou il enroulait mes jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement lui déplaire, puisqu'il en prenait systématiquement l'initiative.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et j'étais encore un peu remontée contre moi-même et contre mon incapacité à pouvoir me mouvoir comme je le voulais. Il avait su me détendre et il m'avait appris à faire attention à toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes auxquelles les gens ne portaient la plupart du temps aucun intérêt. Le doux bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable, la sensation que l'on ressentait lorsque l'eau enveloppait petit à petit notre corps, l'odeur des fleurs le soir, quand elles se refermaient, le chant des grillons une fois la nuit tombée. Il m'avait montré que des petits riens pouvaient nous rendre parfois plus heureux que d'immenses plaisirs.

La veille, il avait passé un après-midi entier à me tresser une couronne de pâquerettes, ce qui me parût sur le coup très étrange, mais voir son regard ainsi posé sur moi, une fois que je portais son diadème floral, me fit me sentir aussi somptueuse que n'importe quelle reine et me rendit d'autant plus heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, il m'avait fait découvrir le bonheur des chairs, me rappelant à quel point il était agréable de sentir la peau nue de l'autre, ainsi offerte, contre la nôtre. Les sensations qu'il avait su faire naître en moi rien qu'en caressant mes cheveux ou en effleurant mes paupières et mes lèvres de baisers m'avaient émerveillée.

Il avait su raviver en moi les flammes qui s'étaient doucement éteintes avec le temps et, jour après jour, il m'était apparu de plus en plus beau et de plus en plus radieux.

Je tournai la tête vers lui alors qu'il fixait l'horizon et le soleil qui disparaissait inexorablement. Ce tableau qui s'offrait à nous semblait être une aquarelle vivante. C'était étourdissant.

Il me serra fort contre lui et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Il murmura faiblement contre mon oreille, ému par l'instant.

-Je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il t'arrive, quoi qu'il nous arrive, et ce ne sont pas tes jambes ou ta douleur qui vont m'empêcher de t'aimer, Kate. Sois en persuadée. Parce que la seule chose dont j'ai peur, c'est que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi et que tu croies que ton corps puisse séparer nos esprits et détruire mes sentiments. Mais rien ni personne ne pourra jamais m'empêcher de t'aimer follement.

Il continua à m'embrasser, dans la nuque cette fois. Bien sûr que je le savais, je l'avais toujours su au fond de moi. Mais l'entendre me le dire à voix haute, ici, maintenant, rendait le moment encore plus magique et irréel.

* * *

\- Hop hop hop ! On ne court pas trop vite ! Vous savez bien que vous pouvez vous faire mal si vous tombez parce que vous allez trop vite. Alors, on ralentit le rythme et on évite de se blesser, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête comme deux adorables petites marionnettes et puis repartirent devant nous à une vitesse folle. Ils allaient me faire perdre la raison, ces deux-là …

J'entendis Richard étouffer un rire face à mon absence totale d'autorité. Je les aimais trop pour pouvoir réellement les fâcher. Et puis, ils ne faisaient pas souvent des bêtises, alors je n'avais aucune raison de m'énerver contre eux.

-Un problème, Monsieur Castle, peut-être ? Le questionnai-je en lui pinçant les côtes.

Il eut un mouvement sur le côté pour éviter mon attaque, mais il ne put totalement s'y soustraire. Il me sourit, complice et me susurra que non, il n'y avait aucun problème et que je me débrouillais avec eux comme une reine.

Nous avancions fort lentement, comme toujours, pour que je puisse arriver à tenir un minimum debout. Il me tenait, fort, puissant, rassurant.

Il faisait un peu frais dans les allées du parc, cachées du soleil par les grands arbres aux feuilles vertes. L'été avait à peine débuté, les feuilles recouvraient toutes les branches qu'elles rencontraient.

-Écoute. Chuchota-t-il.

Le vent venait s'engouffrer entre les feuilles et elles se balançaient, lentes, suivant une certaine mélodie. L'harmonie était parfaite et si nous fermions les yeux pour un temps, nous aurions pu croire qu'il pleuvait un peu.

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule, il savait que ça voulait dire que j'étais fatiguée et, en effet, je l'étais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

A quelques mètres devant nous, se dressait, fière et grande dirigeante du cœur des enfants, une aire de jeux. C'était leur royaume et ils pouvaient y passer autant de temps que la vie en comptait. Ils partirent en courant vers le toboggan et les animaux à bascule.

Nous sourîmes face à leur excitation et à leur joie. Je regardai Rick du coin de l'œil, il semblait ému par la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

-Ils sont merveilleux ces petits …

Il me mena un peu plus loin et, alors que je croyais que nous nous dirigions vers le banc, il me fit traverser le monde des enfants pour nous arrêter face à notre univers à nous. Un air de malice brillait dans ses pupilles lorsqu'il m'installa en douceur sur l'une des deux balançoires. Il se posta derrière moi et, sans trop de force, me poussa le bas du dos. Mes jambes restaient fixes, remparts inanimés qui m'empêchaient réellement de me balancer. Il continua, et j'attendais avec impatience sa prochaine caresse sur mes hanches. Pour une fois, mon handicap me permettait de profiter plus pleinement de lui ! Quand je fus montée assez haut, il arrêta de me pousser, ce qui eut le don de me faire râler. Il en rit, et mon rire se joignit au sien. Il s'assit sur la balançoire voisine et me scruta de ses yeux clairs, observateur silencieux et souriant. J'avais la tête tournée dans sa direction et je ne cessai de le regarder. Lentement, la balançoire ralentit la cadence jusqu'à se stabiliser complètement. A ce moment, nous nous penchâmes dans un même mouvement pour nous embrasser. Sa peau était chaude et avait le goût du soleil. Le bruit des feuilles résonna dans mes oreilles avant de s'estomper peu à peu. J'avançai une main vers sa joue lisse et douce et je m'amusai avec ses cheveux. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, je le sentis et il m'attira vers lui. Je perdis pied, comme à chaque fois qu'il intensifiait nos baisers, et je quittai la réalité.

Une tape sur le bras me sortit de ma transe. Je me tournai vivement pour apercevoir Lily, debout, un sourire mutin sur sa bouche fine.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger …

Confuse, comme prise en faute, je m'excusai auprès d'elle et lui dis qu'elle ne nous dérangeait en aucun cas.

-C'est que … J'ai un peu faim et j'aimerais aller faire le goûter … S'il vous plaît.

En entendant sa jumelle prononcer le mot « goûter », Evan se précipita sur nous.

-Oh, moi aussi je veux manger !

Richard rit face à ces deux adorables têtes d'anges et se releva, m'attrapant dans ses bras. Il avait bien compris que je ne serais pas capable de marcher sur le chemin du retour et qu'il valait mieux y aller pour satisfaire les estomacs gourmands. Ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents et Lily fut fière de pouvoir porter mon sac. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de l'aire de jeux, que les enfants saluèrent comme on dit au revoir à une amie chère.

Je me blottis contre le torse de mon mari et fus doucement bercée par sa respiration lente. Les petits couraient devant, je le savais, c'était comme ça tous les jeudis soirs. Et c'était avec plaisir que j'avais laissé s'installer cette routine tellement surprenante.

Rick déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et je relevai ma tête vers lui, mes yeux sondant les siens. Il était heureux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre au fond de ses prunelles. Et il fallait bien dire que dans les miennes aussi, on ne pouvait trouver que du bonheur et de la joie.


End file.
